<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the sun rises by flwrkyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293875">When the sun rises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu'>flwrkyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Character Turned Into Vampire, Established Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Jake is a sweetheart, M/M, Slow Burn, Vampire Turning, Vampire!Everyone Else, Yang Jungwon-centric, human!jungwon, i genuinely have no idea how im gonna pull this off, jake you are so oblivious it hurts, jay just confess already oh my god, sunki low key high key in love but then jungwon comes around, there will be some kissing hehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yang Jungwon's parents die tragically in a house fire and he is taken to Summerside Orphanage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Kim Sunoo/Yang Jungwon, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki/Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay &amp; Shim Jaeyoon | Jake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hi !!</p><p>first of all, this is my first chaptered book on ao3 *applause*. the new quadmester at school begins on wednesday and i want to be able to balance bio, english and writing this au. i gave this au twenty chapters which means my dumbass is going to have to accomplish everything in twenty chapters. chapters will vary in length but nothing will be shorter than this chapter!!! the story is set in 1891 btw. please don't be a silent reader ): i love hearing your comments and giving kudos gives me motivation to write because i know there's people reading and enjoying my work. in conclusion i hope you enjoy reading this au!! im not sure how regularly ill be updating but definitely at least once a week, maybe more. it all depends on motivation and my school/work schedule. </p><p>yell at me on twt if you'd like to :D @ bgyuwrld</p><p>-sonja</p><p>edit! this work will now have fifteen chapters instead of twenty</p><p>edit edit! this work will have ten chapters lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Yang Jungwon’s parents died from a house fire he barely escaped and he was sent to Summerside Orphanage, nothing would have prepared him for what he was about to go through. It was the twenty-ninth of November when the fire broke out. The wind was especially cold that night as it nipped at the front door of the Yang family house. The fire in their fireplace burned long into the night but it seemed to have little effect in warming the family’s house. Which is how they all ended up sleeping on the floor of their small living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Jungwon had awoken from the increasing amounts of smoke entering his lungs, the fire had already engulfed half the small room and his parents were not waking. Not to the cries and screams of their son, nor were they waking to the intense heat from the growing flames quickly consuming the room. Jungwon had no choice but to wipe his tears, grab his small stuffed bunny and run out before he too ended up like his parents. But when Jungwon thought back to it, nothing about that fire made sense. Not the speed at which the fire took over his parents' lungs and certainly not how he seemed almost completely unscathed safe for some very minor burns and the insistent cough he had upon leaving the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When officials arrived at the blaze Jungwon already knew it was too late. The sixteen year old sat on a bench a few doors down from his now burnt home feeling numb. His thoughts consumed him and he felt lost without his parents. What would he do with his life now? Where would he go? Better yet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>where would they send him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> With no living relatives anywhere near him, Jungwon couldn’t help but wonder what on earth child services would do with him. He was snapped out of his thoughts as the clock tower struck twelve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at the stuffed bunny in his hands, a tear falling from his eye and dropping right onto the bunny. “Young man?” Jungwon looked up to see an older woman standing in front of him. “Yes?” He replied, voice rough from all the screaming and crying and smoke he inhaled. “I’m Shin Yoora from child services, I’ll be taking you to Summerside Orphanage,” The older woman spoke with such authority and yet such a soft voice it sent shivers down the boy’s spine. Jungwon nodded, not really having anything else but the clothes on his back and his stuffed bunny he’d only run out with because he had fallen asleep with his arms tightly holding onto it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we?” She asked, reaching her hand out for the boy to take. “Right now?” Jungwon asked, slightly bewildered at the proposition of heading to an orphanage at the current time. “Would you rather sleep on this bench in the cold with only your thin sleepwear?” The woman fired back. Her tone scared the teen, making him quickly stand and follow her to her rickety little car. Like most cars of the era, it did not have a cover making the nearly hour long drive to the orphanage almost unbearable for Jungwon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That same cold wind from before now nipped at his cheeks and bare feet as he’d also not had the time to even ponder putting shoes on before he had to run out of the inferno that had become his house. Though the woman in the seat next to him driving the car seemed unaffected by the cold. The drive was silent, Jungwon too overcome with thoughts and emotions to say anything and he had merely assumed Ms. Shim was too focused on driving them to the orphanage to even think about striking up any sort of small talk with the newly orphaned teen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just after one in the morning when they finally arrived at Summerside Orphanage and it was safe to say that Jungwon was a tad confused as to why there was a light on in every window at such a late hour. “Go on,” The older woman said, taking hold of the skirt of her dress to step out of the vehicle. Hesitantly, Jungwon stepped onto the ground. His bare feet hitting the cold stone of the front walk. He winced at the feeling, his legs barely carrying him to the door as he followed behind Ms. Shim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as the older woman knocked on the door before taking a step back and standing beside him. Seconds later the grand door to the orphanage creaked open. Behind the door stood a man, maybe in his late twenties, or early thirties. Jungwon wasn’t sure. “Ah Yoora-ssi, you’re here.” The man spoke, opening the door wider. Ms. Shim gave Jungwon a slight nudge, telling him to head inside. So he did, very cautiously, he stepped inside the orphanage. “You must be Jungwon,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen’s eyes widened as he slowly nodded. Ms. Shim closed the door behind her as the man directed them towards the sitting room. “I’m Ahn Jisuk, the headmaster of Summerside Orphanage,” The man spoke. Jungwon didn’t answer though, his eyes had caught two people perched on the staircase in the hall out of the corner of his eye. “Kim Sunoo, Nishimura Riki, what did I tell you about spying from the stairs?” Jisuk asked, not even turning around to look at the pair. “Sorry headmaster, we were just excited. We haven’t had a new arrival in a while.” One of the males on the stairs sheepishly spoke, pulling the other one down the stairs with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Kim Sunoo, this is Nishimura Riki but everyone calls him Niki,” The shorter male spoke. He had plump cheeks and soft eyes, Jungwon couldn’t help but relax a bit in his presence. Jungwon looked at the taller male, he seemed colder than Sunoo. There was something about him that Jungwon couldn’t quite put his finger on but he was sure it unsettled him a bit. “Boys!  Come downstairs and introduce yourselves please!” The headmaster’s voice rang loudly throughout the house. Shuffling could be heard above them and soon four more boys joined them in the sitting room. “Go on,” Jisuk spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tallest of them nodded. “I’m Lee Heeseung, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The male spoke. Jungwon nodded, giving him a small bow. “My name is Sunghoon, Park Sunghoon. I hope you enjoy your stay here.” Sunghoon introduced himself, giving a bow to the newcomer before his hand found its way back to Heeseung’s arm. “I’m Shim Jaeyoon but you can just call me Jake.” He sent a warm smile Jungwon’s way, easing the young man’s heart. “And I’m Park Jongseong but no one really calls me that, I prefer Jay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful, now that introductions are done, Sunoo, Riki, please take him up to your room as you have the extra bed.” The headmaster spoke, gesturing towards the staircase. The two males nodded. Sunoo reached out carefully for Jungwon’s free hand. The younger flinched at the touch but nonetheless let Sunoo grab hold of his hand. Sunoo pulled him towards the stairs with Niki following close behind. The other four males stood in the sitting room for a moment longer before deciding to head back upstairs as well. Sunoo dragged Jungwon along to a door at the end of the hall upstairs. “This is us!” The older exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of Jungwon’s hand and reached for the handle of the door. Pushing it open revealed three beds. One on either side of the door and one along the back wall. “This is my bed,” Sunoo said, plopping down on the bed to the right of the door. “And this one is mine,” Niki added, sitting down on the bed to the left of the door. “I guess that means that’s my bed.” Jungwon mumbled, looking over at the empty bed by the window. “You look tired,” Niki pointed out as he watched Jungwon walk over to his new bed. “It’s nearly half-past one in the morning, how could I not be?” Jungwon asked as he laid down, holding his stuffed bunny close</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niki don’t pester him about </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> things, it’s his first night here just let him sleep.” Sunoo scolded. “Thank you Sunoo-ssi,” Jungwon said in a small voice. “I’m only seventeen, no need to be so formal with me,” Sunoo gave a small laugh as he spoke. Jungwon looked over at the older and nodded. “I see, well you’re still older than me so I guess I should call you hyung,” Jungwon explained. “Oh?” Sunoo raised a brow at the younger. “How old are you then?” He asked. Jungwon sat up a bit, turning to face his two roommates a bit better. “Sixteen,” Jungwon answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunoo smiled. “That means you’re older than Niki!” Sunoo exclaimed, a silly grin on his face as the aforementioned person threw a glare in his direction. “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> fifteen,” Sunoo explained. “You sure do a lot of talking for him,” Jungwon pointed out and Sunoo laughed. “I guess I do,” The older admitted. Then a knock was heard at the door and all three males looked to the half-opened door. There stood Heeseung and Sunghoon. The taller’s left arm gently wrapped around Sunghoon’s waist as they waited for one of the younger teens to greet them. “Oh Heeseung hyung, Sunghoon hyung, what brings you here?” Sunoo asked, making the older two laugh a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ask like our room is so far away when we’re literally right next to you.” Heeseung laughed. “We just came to introduce ourselves better to Jungwon,” Sunghoon added. They all looked over at Jungwon who felt particularly small sitting there in his sleep clothes, holding onto his stuffed bunny. “Oh yeah!” Niki suddenly exclaimed. “Heeseung hyung and Sunghoon hyung are dating,” The youngest of them explained. “I gathered,” Jungwon replied, nodding along to what Niki had said. “Yah Riki we were going to tell him that yourselves!” Heeseung groaned, but Niki merely stuck out his tongue at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too slow!” The younger teased. “If they become too much you’re always welcome to swing by our room,” Sunghoon said causing Sunoo to burst out laughing. “Yeah like he’d rather third wheel with you than hang out with us,” Sunoo shot back causing everyone to laugh a bit. “You guys are so loud,” They heard another voice approaching. “You can’t have a party without me,” Another voice added. Now standing in the doorway to their room was Jay and Jake along with Sunghoon and Heeseung. “Our room is the first one when you come upstairs,” Jake softly explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwon nodded, loosening his tight hold on the stuffed bunny. “We should let him sleep,” Heeseung said and everyone nodded. “Breakfast is at ten, so don’t sleep in too much,” Sunghoon added. Jungwon gave a small nod of acknowledgement to the older and soon their door was shut and it was just the three of them again. “Sleep well Jungwon,” Sunoo softly said. “Goodnight hyungs,” Niki whispered. “Mm, goodnight,” Jungwon mumbled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but Jungwon did not get much sleep that night.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi hi &lt;33</p><p>i hope ur all having a good day !! school starts again tomorrow so i wanted to get chapter two out before then. with that being said, please enjoy!!</p><p>-sonja</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jungwon woke up feeling cold the next morning. Contrary to what he’d hoped to have woken up to, the room was dark. The curtains drawn tight, not letting in even a single drop of sunlight. He rubbed his eyes and looked to his right. Niki’s bed was empty and as his eyes wandered to Sunoo’s bed, he noticed that the younger was actually sleeping peacefully up against the oldest of the three. Jungwon couldn’t help but smile at the sight. It seemed so pure and sweet, he didn’t want to disturb them. So carefully </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> and quietly, Jungwon slipped out of bed. Leaving his bunny on the pillow as he headed out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock on the wall in the hallway read ten past eight. He understood why the two males in his room were still very much asleep. A sigh slipped from his lips as he walked over to the window by the staircase. These curtains were also drawn tight, though he could’ve sworn that they were wide open when Sunoo dragged him upstairs the previous night. He pulled at one side of the curtain, letting a small sigh of relief leave his mouth as he took in the early morning sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” He heard a voice ask from behind him. Jungwon turned around, letting the curtain fall back into place as his hand retreated. Standing a few steps away from him in the doorway of his room was Jay. “Letting in the sun?” Jungwon's answer, albeit more in the form of a question than a positive answer. “We don’t really do that around here. Also, it’s early </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>why on earth are you awake?” Jay stepped forward, silently closing the door to his room. “I just, I couldn’t sleep I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwon shrugged, eyes darting down to the floor. “Do you want to talk about whatever it is that’s troubling you?” Jay asked cautiously before letting out a sigh. “We could sit on the porch if you’d like.” The older added. Jungwon nodding, mumbling a quick yes, please. Jay retreated to his room for a moment, returning moments later with a necklace around his neck. The chain was silver and there was a big ruby pendant that seemed to sparkle even in the absence of lots of light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go shall we?” Jay motioned towards the stairs. Jungwon nodded before heading down the stairs with Jay following quickly behind him. They walked to the front door, Jay unlocking it then taking a deep breath as he opened the door. Jungwon swore he heard Jay hiss when he felt the sunlight hit them. He didn’t take much note of it though. “You want to tell me what’s wrong now?” Jay asked as they sat down on the front steps. “Other than my parents dying in a house fire and me not dying with them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words came out much more bitter than the younger had initially intended, Jay seemed to understand that though. He just sat there quietly listening to Jungwon speak. “Yesterday was so normal, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>plainly </span>
  </em>
  <span>ordinary. I’d gone to school like most days and come home to help my parents with chores around the house. Everything was fine when we went to bed, other than it being much colder than usual. We just chalked it up to the turn of seasons being just around the corner though, so we slept in the living room by the fireplace. I don’t even think we’d been asleep for all that long when the fire took over our house,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwon paused as he felt tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He looked away from Jay, blinking harshly as he brought his arm up to his eyes to wipe away any stray tears. “They were already mostly dead by the time I had woken up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn’t make sense</span>
  </em>
  <span>. By that logic I should be long dead too, so why in hell am I sitting here talking to some guy I met last night instead of burnt to a crisp like my parents?” Jay stayed silent. “I’m sorry, that was rude of me I’m just — angry? Sad? I can’t quite put my finger on what exactly it is that I’m feeling, but whatever it is, I absolutely despise it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay chuckled at that last comment, drawing Jungwon’s attention back on him. “It’s called grief Jungwon.” The older said, reaching out and gently rubbing Jungwon’s back. The younger melted under his touch. His touch seemed so nice, so caring, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so at home.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It brought Jungwon a small bit of peace amidst the mental crisis he was going through. “You guys seem really nice though, I’m glad I ended up with you all.” Jungwon spoke softly, sniffling a bit. Jay smiled weakly at Jungwon. “Yeah,” The older breathed out. “You definitely ended up in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat there for a few minutes longer before Jay insisted they go back inside. Something about the headmaster not liking it when they go outside for too long. Jungwon was in no place to object and merely followed Jay back upstairs when they got inside. Jay headed back into his room while Jungwon slipped back into his own. Niki was still sleeping just as close to Sunoo as he was when Jungwon woke up thirty minutes ago, Sunoo seemed to stir in his sleep as Jungwon closed the door. “It’s early,” Sunoo mumbled, his eyes barely open as he watches Jungwon’s blurry figure climb back into bed. “Just go back to sleep hyung,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunoo mumbled something he couldn’t quite catch before closing his eyes again and pulling Niki impossibly closer to his smaller frame. Jungwon laid silently in his bed for the next hour, hour and twenty as he was unable to fall back asleep. Everything felt weird, so very weird and there was something going on that Jungwon just couldn’t quite put his finger on. He thought about it the whole time he was meant to be sleeping and when a knock came at their door, he was the one to open it. “Morning you, can you make sure sleepy heads one and two are down in time for breakfast.” It was Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh uh yeah I’ll wake them up,” Jungwon replied, nodding slightly. Jay smiled, reaching his hand out and patting Jungwon’s head. The younger shuddered at the touch making Jay chuckle. “I’ll see you downstairs then,” Jay said before disappearing down the hall. Sunoo stirred in his sleep yet again and this time it was because of the light flooding in from the hallway lamp. “Is it breakfast time already?” The older asked, voice a touch louder than it was the last time he spoke to Jungwon. “Mm,” Jungwon hummed in response. Sunoo let out a sigh as he detached himself from Niki. “Come on dummy, we must go down and eat.” Sunoo said, slowly shaking the </span>
  <em>
    <span>younger</span>
  </em>
  <span> awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki grumbled something incoherent under his breath that made Sunoo chuckle as they taller opened his eyes. “I don’t suppose you have any clothes I could borrow?” Jungwon sheepishly asked, scratching at the nape of his neck. “Oh, there should be an extra set in the wardrobe between our beds.” Sunoo explained. Jungwon nodded, heading over to the tall skinny wardrobe. He opened it up and saw three sets of similar clothing. “Take the one on the left, the one in the middle is Riki’s and the one on the right is mine,” Sunoo explained as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>lightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> shoved Niki off of his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a rather loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Niki hit the floor but he didn’t seem to complain. Jungwon nodded, grabbing out the set of clothes that hung on the hanger on the left. “You can change here you know,” Niki said as he watched Jungwon navigate to the door. “We don’t mind,” The younger added. Jungwon paused in place. He was going to have to get comfortable around them whether he wanted to or not. He honestly had little to no say in his current predicament. Jungwon sighed, turning on his heels and heading back to his bed. His back was turned to his roommates as he changed but he heard them moving about the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he’d finished changing, both Niki and Sunoo were just finishing changing. “Shall we?” The oldest asked, motioning for the door. “Yeah,” Jungwon mumbled. The three of them departed, bumping into Heeseung and Sunghoon leaving their room. “Good morning you three,” Sunghoon said, sending a small wave their way. “How was your first night?’ Heeseung asked as they all headed for the stairs. “Not wonderful if I’m being honest,” Jungwon softly admitted. “It’ll get better, I promise.” Sunoo replied, patting Jungwon’s back. “You have all of us if you ever need to talk,” Heeseung added. The comment comforted him. Even though everything about this place unsettled him a bit, he couldn’t help but take comfort in the older’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lead Jungwon towards the back of the house where a few rectangular tables sat. Though only one of them was set. Three plates on one side and four on the other with one plate at one end of the table. Jungwon heard noise and light chatter coming from the kitchen down the hall but merely continued to walk towards the table with everyone else. Sunoo pulled him and Niki towards the side of the table with only three plates. Sunoo sat in the middle seat with Jungwon to his left and Niki to his right. Across from Jungwon sat Heeseung and beside Heeseung was of course Sunghoon. Leaving three empty chairs. One for the headmaster at the end of the table and two for Jay and Jake. “Good morning boys,” The headmaster spoke, seemingly appearing out of thin air. “Good morning headmaster Ahn,” The four boys replied in chorus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Jungwon just sat there silently, still bewildered by the headmaster’s sudden appearance. “How are you feeling Jungwon?” Jisuk asked, sitting down at the table. “Would you like my honest answer, sir?” Jungwon replied in the form of a question. The headmaster let out a small chuckle. “Your honest answer please,” Jungwon nodded, inhaling sharply before speaking. “I barely slept, my parents died last night and now I’m living with a bunch of strangers. I feel terrible and I just want to go home but there’s no home to go home to anymore because it was burnt to a crisp and I just-,” Sunoo cut him off as the younger began to sob. “Woah Woah Woah, take a breath alright? I understand how you feel right now losing both parents in one go. It’s really tough but you’re still here okay? You’re gonna keep going for them alright?” </span>
</p><p><span>Sunoo pulled the younger into a hug as he continued to sob. Jay stood in the hallway watching as he held part of their breakfast. “He hit his breaking point,” The male sighed. Jay walked over to the table as Jungwon continued to sob into Sunoo’s shoulder. He placed the dish on the table then walked around the table to where Jungwon was. He tapped the younger’s shoulder, Jungwon looking up slightly </span><span>— </span><span>meeting</span> <span>the older’s eyes. “Remember how I told you this morning that you’re in a good place? This is what I meant Jungwon-ah. We’re all here for you okay?” Jay spoke softly to Jungwon, his hand gently caressing the younger’s back. </span></p><p>
  <span>Poor Jake couldn’t help but stand and watch from the hallway with jealousy brimming in his throat. “I’m sorry but can I </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>can I just go to the bathroom for a moment?” Jungwon asked between light sobs. “Of course,” The headmaster spoke. Jungwon quickly excused himself from the table and darted upstairs on his wobbly legs. When he made it into the bathroom he locked the door and fell to the floor. His back up against the door as he sobbed into his knees. This was all too much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it was all too much for Jungwon to handle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed there sobbing silently to himself for what felt like ages but was only really about ten minutes as soon Heeseung was sent up to check on the boy. The light knock at the bathroom door startled him. “It’s Heeseung, can you open the door for me Jungwon?” The older’s voice was gentle and calming, and he quickly found himself unlocking the door. He felt incredibly small standing in front of Heeseung. The older male was significantly taller than him and it was a tad unsettling. “Are you feeling better now?” Heeseung asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwon gave him a weak smile. “A bit,” He mumbled, looking down at his hands. “That’s good,” Heeseung paused, reaching out and taking hold of Jungwon’s hands. “Let’s go have breakfast?” Jungwon nodded, letting Heeseung guide him towards the staircase. Jungwon was sure he still felt out of place here </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>alien almost, but less unsettled knowing how </span>
  <em>
    <span>genuinely</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind and caring the other boys were. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe living at Summerside Orphanage wouldn’t be all that bad. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s the little things that build up, isn’t it? Like when you accidentally spill your coffee on the way out of the house in the morning, misplacing your keys when </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I swear I put them in my purse’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, someone’s off-hand comment about you looking more tired than usual. Small, but noticeable red flags from a partner that cue how quickly you should exit that relationship. Stubbing your toe on the leg of your coffee table or accidentally bumping your elbow into a door frame. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The little things build up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They eat away at you until you snap, until you simply cannot go on with it anymore, till it all becomes too much — unbearable really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While not exact parallels, a similar sentiment rings true in the case of figuring out that </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> was definitely wrong with everyone — and Jungwon could stress enough how much he truly meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone, </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the orphanage you’d ended up at by some stroke of chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his first week at Summerside Orphanage, he knew there had to be something different about the boys living here. Maybe they hadn’t grown up in the city as Jungwon had, or maybe they had indeed grown up in a city but not the same one as Jungwon. Maybe that’s all it was, that they were raised different. Jungwon let himself entertain that idea as long as he possibly could, until </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> things appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(“Jungwon-ah just go join Riki in the bathroom, he’s merely washing his face I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you stealing a bit of water to wet your toothbrush.” Sunoo said, pushing him to the half-opened bathroom door across the hall from them. The younger stumbled forward, not prepared to be pushed out of his own room. He steadied himself on the doorframe, standing silently for a moment before he knocked. “Mmm?” Niki hummed in reply from inside.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jungwon took that as an okay to head inside. Gently pushing in the door he saw Niki standing a bit away at the sink. “Oh, hey hyung.” Niki said, water still running and only looking up for a moment before going back to splashing water on his face. Jungwon walked over and grabbed his toothbrush from off the small shelf. Jungwon waited for the younger to move then Niki stood up, water still running, to let Jungwon sneak in and wet his toothbrush.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now Jungwon was tired, but by this point, breakfast had already passed and he was certainly awake enough to perceive his surroundings. Which is why when he moved closer to the sink and only saw </span>
  </em>
  <span>his </span>
  <em>
    <span>reflection and not Niki’s, it didn’t hit him till about ten seconds later. Eyes wide looking at a very unsuspecting Niki, something is definitely not right here.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, if that were the only thing — the only incident that had crossed Jungwon’s mind maybe, just maybe, he could chalk it up to just having woken up — but he hadn’t. By that point they had already eaten breakfast, Jungwon had been awake for a good hour by then. And it wasn’t the only incident. Something else happened a mere day later.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Sat in the sitting room as Sunoo helped Niki play the grand old piano Mr. Ahn had sitting there, Jungwon couldn’t help but stare emptily out into the hall. Whatever melody Niki was attempting the play was mere background noise to Jungwon’s loud thoughts. His thoughts that never seemed to sleep, never seemed to quiet down. His thoughts of home </span>
  </em>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>his real home, and of his parents and how bizarre this orphanage truly was and,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then it all stopped. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It all stopped as Jungwon watched someone flash by from the direction of the dining room up the staircase. He couldn’t pin a face to the flash, but he knew it was a person, knew it was something. Who was that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>What</span>
  <em>
    <span> was that? The noise returned moments later as Niki accidentally pressed the wrong key, destroying the beautiful melody he’d been playing and shocking Jungwon out of his trance. He looked around the room to see if anyone else had seen what he had just witnessed but Sunoo and Niki were focused entirely on playing the piano and them being the only three people in the room, no one else had definitely seen what Jungwon had just seen.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It began to pile up. The little things. The signs. The telltale signs that there was something truly wrong with this place, wrong with </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>in this godforsaken orphanage. Except for Jungwon, unless </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the outlier. Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one at fault here. The one that didn’t belong. The one that would be better off somewhere else far away with more people </span>
  <em>
    <span>like him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That thought scared him, but it seemed to make more and more sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made more and more sense as things began piling up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(“Why do I always have to get the firewood from outside?” Jungwon complained, shivering slightly as he entered the house. Stomping the snow off the very worn down pair of boots he’d borrowed from Jay on the front mat as he held the crate of firewood firmly in his grip. “It’s so cold I do believe my nose is going to fall off if I go out again.” Now nearing mid December, the cold wind was even stronger than before, and to top it all off there was also fresh snow on the ground </span>
  </em>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>and yet through it all the sun shone true. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heeseung chuckled as Jungwon stepped into the sitting room. “We do our parts as well Jungwon-ah,” The older replied, his hand finding Sunghoon’s beside him on the couch. The younger laid his head on Heeseung’s shoulder with a smile.  “But </span>
  </em>
  <span>you</span>
  <em>
    <span> get to stay inside and clean and </span>
  </em>
  <span>I</span>
  <em>
    <span> have to brave the cold and get wood from the pile by the shed.” He set the crate down near the fireplace and looked around the room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On one couch were Sunghoon and Heeseung, on the other sat Jake reading some centuries old text about, </span>
  </em>
  <span>vampires</span>
  <em>
    <span>? Jungwon shook his head and looked to the piano. Sunoo sat alone, pressing one key at a time. Jungwon furrowed his brows before sitting down in the armchair, crossing his left leg over his right. Hands folded in his lap as he came up with another, very similar, question to ask. “Why do I have to go out into the sun and cold and snow?” The youngest of them whined, his lips adorning a cute little pout that Sunghoon couldn’t help but coo at.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You won’t die,” Niki snickered as he passed by the entrance of the sitting room on his way to the kitchen. Jungwon’s eyes widened as everyone around the room tried (and failed in Sunoo’s case) to suppress their laughter. “You think too much Jungwon,” Jake singsonged, looking up from his book, but the younger didn’t miss the ever telling smile the older was sporting.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwon couldn’t keep overlooking everything, it was becoming all too much to ignore. Niki’s words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘you won’t die.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>replayed in his head countless times a day, and when he thought about it, he’d never seen anyone else’s reflections before. Not that the orphanage had all that many mirrors to begin with. Safe for the one in the bathroom upstairs and, the one in the downstairs hallway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why hadn’t he noticed it when he first arrived? Why hadn’t he noticed that neither Mrs. Shin nor Mr. Ahn had reflections when he first came inside. So many questions that remained unanswered and seemingly only led to more questions as more </span>
  <em>
    <span>evidence</span>
  </em>
  <span> appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(“Can I open the blinds please?” Jungwon asked. Currently he, Sunoo and Niki were sitting in their room, all doing random things to pass the time. Sunoo seemed to be writing something down in a worn old leather notebook and Niki was, well Niki wasn’t actually doing much. He had his head resting in the older’s lap as Sunoo wrote away. The oldest looked up from his writing. “I’d rather you didn’t Jungwon-ah,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The younger furrowed his brows. “But the light of my lamp is barely enough to read my book,” A very small, but just noticeable, frown appeared on Jungwon’s lips. “You know he can’t see as well in the dark as us,” Niki mumbled, making sure that only Sunoo would be able to hear him clearly. “What was that Niki?” Jungwon softly asked a still noticeable frown on his lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing nothing,” Niki chuckled. A small sigh fell from Sunoo’s lips as he reached under his bed. He pulled out two necklaces. Jungwon remembered them as the same one Jay had worn when they sat on the porch the morning he’d arrived. He placed one around Niki’s neck and the other around his own. “Don’t open it too much,” Was all Sunoo said before going back to his writing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jungwon furrowed his brows, looking between the pair on the bed and the blinds beside him. He sighed before opening the curtains just a touch. Enough that light began to flood in, the sunlight hitting his face and only lighting up his side of the room leaving Sunoo and Niki, </span>
  </em>
  <span>safe.</span>
  <em>
    <span>)      </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How does one go about deciding whether or not everyone you live with is an undead, bloodsucking creature? That was Jungwon’s current dilemma. He thought it over carefully, even flipping through the pages of that old vampire text he’d seen Jake reading at one point. The concept that his housemates were vampires seemed to make the most sense. What else </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> they be? All signs seemed to, so far, point to the notion that they were indeed creatures of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though till now, and now being Christmas Eve, he had yet to see any sort of blood in the orphanage nor had he seen any fangs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there were enough facts as of now. </span>
</p><ul>
<ul>
<li><em><span>No one at Summerside Orphanage was visible in mirrors, save for Jungwon.</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>Sunlight. Blinds that were drawn tight from dawn till dusk, and those ruby necklaces everyone seemed to have. How Jungwon was the only one that went outside during the day.</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>Super speed, enhanced sight in the dark, super hearing. Jungwon wasn’t stupid you know.</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>“You won’t die,” Niki’s words were enough to almost assure him that his housemates couldn’t go out into the sun.</span></em></li>
<li><em><span>How late everyone seemed to say up and how tired they seemed during the day.    </span></em></li>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden and full realization that everyone at Summerside Orphanage was a vampire came that night as they were sitting around one of the dining tables. “Is it time yet?” Niki asked in a small whine. “Impatient are we?” Jay snickered from across the table. “Oh don’t bug him, it’s been ages since we’ve had some.” Sunghoon scolded, lightly jabbing Jay’s shoulder. Jungwon felt a bit in the dark as he sat quietly beside Sunoo. “Where’s the headmaster?” Sunoo asked, fiddling with one of Niki’s hands below the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here,” Mr. Ahn said, appearing at the head of the table with a platter that had — seven? Seven, wine glasses on it. A deep red liquid filled each glass halfway and Jungwon knew, he just knew that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> too opaque to be red wine. The boys around the table cheered as the headmaster distributed the glasses. One in front of everyone, everyone except for Jungwon. So, to confirm his hypothesis, he asked a seemingly innocent question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t I get one?” He asked in a tone that </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> seemed to recognize. Heeseung gave him a small smile. “I don’t think you’d like it.” The older answered. Jungwon narrowed his eyes at Heeseung, then he looked around at everyone at the table. Poor Niki seemed to have slipped up a bit. One singular fang peeked over the male’s bottom lip. Jungwon froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The realization hit him like a tidal wave, harsh, fast, and far too cold. His head began to spin, the walls around him seemed to move like those wavy mirrors in a funhouse. He’d, to this point, only heard legends of vampires. Now there were seven of them staring at him in his internal panic. So he stood up, legs feeling like jelly, and bolted for the back door behind him. Fumbling with the doorknob and soon he was outside. The cold harsh December air hitting his face as he darted forward without much thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snow on the ground was deeper than it had been earlier that day. His indoor shoes were definitely in hindsight, not the greatest shoes to traverse the snow in, but in the haste of realizing that your </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roommates? Fellow orphans? Are vampires, shoes were certainly not his first thought when rushing out of the house. It was dark outside, painfully so. And the snow seemed to get deeper as he ran further and further from the house. His thin button-down did not protect him at all from the harsh winds and he began slowing down as the cold took him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped for a moment in desperate need of catching his breath. His mind yelling at him to keep running, to not look back, but he did look back. His vision was blurred but he could still see clearly enough to see the seven figures standing on the back porch of the orphanage. When they began to move alarm bells rang in Jungwon’s mind and he bolted in the opposite direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or rather, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. The cold had almost entirely overtaken his weak body and mere seconds later he collapsed into the snow. The last thing he saw was the blanket of white surrounding him and the last thing he heard was the vague and distant yelling of familiar voices drawing closer. Then everything stopped and Jungwon’s world went black.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey hey hey, i dropped bio so i have more time to update now :D anyways enjoy !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Jungwon woke up he was in a dark room. His mind rushing with thoughts. </span>
  <b>He needed to get out. </b>
  <span>Now. He shot up in bed, head pounding, vision spinning. He was in his room, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>room. As he tried to stumble his way out of bed he felt someone pushing him back down. “Calm down Jungwon-ah,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunoo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sat up again, this time strategically forcing his body into the corner of his bed. “Don’t touch me!” He yelled, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vision was still blurry, he only knew the figure closest to him was Sunoo because he had heard his voice already. “Stay away from me!” The boy shouted, tears brimming in his eyes. He buried his head in his knees, wishing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoping</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that this wasn’t real. “Jungwon don’t be like this,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jay,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jay said from somewhere else in the room. “Don’t be like this? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be like this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What in God’s name am I supposed to be then? Calm about finding out that the people I’ve been living with for nearly a month are vampires?” Jungwon hissed, fighting the growing lump in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas?” Niki replied. Jungwon whipped his head in the direction of the younger’s bed. “Everyone leave.” Jungwon’s tone was final, absolute. So they did. First Heeseung and Jake being closer to the door. Then Sunghoon and Niki, quickly followed by Jay. Sunoo lingered on the younger’s bed a moment longer, before sighing. “If that’s what you want,” He mumbled, passing through their bedroom and closing the door on his way out.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the lump in Jungwon’s throat took over. He began to sob into his knees, breaking down completely. He didn’t know what to do, what</span>
  <em>
    <span> could</span>
  </em>
  <span> he do? While he may have just learned for real that his housemates are vampires, he couldn’t help but have gotten attached to them in his first month here. He wanted to leave, he wanted to run away, go home, back to his parents — but there is no home, no parents. Everything that once was, disappeared with the fire. His life disappeared with that fire.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwon wasn’t even sure how long he sat there curled up on his bed crying. Was it mere minutes, hours? It couldn’t have been days. Though at some point he was interrupted by a knocking at the door. “Jungwon-ah please, you need to eat something.” It was Sunghoon this time. He could easily tell all their voices apart by now. “I’m not hungry.” He mumbled, but he knew the older would hear him. There was a sigh from the other side of the door and then the sound of the door handle turning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, just go away,” Jungwon said, curling up further into his knees. He felt the bed dip, and curiosity got the best of him as he looked up. Not by much but just enough to see Sunghoon sitting a little ways away from him on his bed. “We were going to tell you eventually, I promise.” Sunghoon softly said, looking over at the boy curled up in the corner. Another sigh fell from the vampire's lips. “If you come downstairs with me we’ll explain everything,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwon looked up again, and though he was scared, he couldn’t help but want to know more. Very slowly he nodded and Sunghoon reached out his hand. Jungwon hesitated, the idea of holding a vampire’s hand seemed very out of the question for now. Taking a deep breath, however, he grabbed hold of Sunghoon’s hand. The older helped him out of bed and very carefully guided him out of the room. Jungwon’s head was pounding still, partly — he was sure, was from crying. The vampire slowly guided him to the staircase, and very carefully helped him down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock on the wall in the hallway read five, and he was sure it was the evening as he could see the sun setting through the back windows. How long had he been passed out? How long had he cried? “Jungwon,” Sunoo softly called from the dining table. Jungwon didn’t say anything, however. Sunghoon guided him to the spot the younger usually sat at beside Sunoo. The very same spot where he fully realized they were all vampires. Sunghoon helped him sit down and he soon felt a reassuring pat on his leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes unsteady. Head still pounding. Ears ringing. Balance, peace, silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked to his side, eyes trained on the arm, following it all the way up till he found its owner. Sunoo. Why is it that everything seemed to come back to Sunoo? “Are you feeling a bit better now? You were up there for quite a while.” Sunoo softly asked, his thumb rubbing circles on Jungwon’s knee. Jungwon’s mouth felt dry though. His words caught in his throat. He shrugged, feeling it was the easiest way to convey the bare minimum of what he was feeling. Sunoo nodded, his hand still resting on the younger’s knee. “I do believe some explanations are in order.” The headmaster said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwon moved his gaze from Sunoo slowly over to the headmaster. Weakly, Jungwon nodded. “Well, My name as you know is Ahn Jisuk. I’m the headmaster of Summerside Orphanage and have been for the last three hundred and fifty years.” Mr. Ahn stopped there, letting the boy soak in everything. Jungwon sat there, mouth agape. His mind was swimming with questions but his mouth still seemed too dry to speak. “I’m four hundred and seventy eight, making me the oldest person here,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Old man,” Niki giggled. The headmaster shot Niki a look and the boy stopped laughing. “Go on Sunghoon-ah, you’re next.” Mr. Ahn added. Sunghoon nodded, going to sit down beside Heeseung. “I’m Park Sunghoon, one hundred and eleven years old, but as I was turned when I was eighteen I’ve looked this way for many years.” Sunghoon paused. “I was going to be a figure skater, I was amazing.” Heeseung gently grabbed Sunghoon’s hand under the table. “You still are,” Heeseung softly assured. Sunghoon smiled. They looked over at Jungwon who nodded, words finally leaving his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should show me sometime,” The younger weakly managed. Surprised the words even left his throat. “I would love to Jungwon-ah,” Sunghoon replied, sending a warm smile to Jungwon. “Heeseung, your turn.” Jisuk said. “I’m Lee Heeseung, twenty five. I got into a pretty bad fight in an alley out back of the pub I was cleaning tables for when I was nineteen. Little did I know the guy I was fighting was a vampire and he ended up turning me.” Jungwon sat in awe as he listened to Heeseung’s story. He opens his mouth to say something before closing it again, and then finally speaking. “Are any of you actually as old as you seem?” Jungwon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunoo giggled. “That would be me,” The vampire replied, and Jungwon whipped his head over to him. “Really?” Jungwon asked in disbelief. “Perks of being a pureblood.” Niki snickered from the other side of Sunoo. The vampire lightly hit Niki’s leg with his free hand. “I’m a pureblood vampire, as this one just told you. My parents were killed by vampire hunters a few years back.” Sunoo explained, and Jungwon nodded along. “I’m seventeen and so is this dummy,” Sunoo said, pointing to Niki beside him. “I was turned by some asshole randomly on my way home from ballet. I probably wouldn’t have made it if Mr. Ahn didn’t find me.” Niki explained, voice more sullen and serious than Jungwon was used to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dance?” Jungwon managed. The vampires hummed in response. “You hadn’t noticed from all the times Sunoo starts playing the piano just so I can dance?” Niki asked with a bit of a laugh. “Be nice Riki,” Sunoo scolded and the taller immediately softened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll go now.” Jay pipped in. The human turned his attention across the table to Jay. “I’m Park Jongseong but as you know everyone just calls me Jay. I’m I guess the closest to being pureblood after our actual pure blood. My mom was a vampire but my dad was human and on my eighteenth, I asked to get fully turned and then not long after I was turned, my parents got into an accident and I had no other family to take me in so I ended up here.” Jay explained, awkwardly rubbing the nape of his neck as he realized his explanation was much longer than everyone else's.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwon slowly nodded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take in everything the older had explained. “Then how old are you?’ Jungwon asked, eyebrows furrowing then quickly unfurrowing as it made his head pound more. “Oh, I’m twenty one.” Jay answered, then pointed to Jake beside him. “So am I,” The male beside him added. “I was turned by accident.” Jake said with a small chuckle. “You see, one night I was pulled into an alley and attacked by a young vampire. He tried to drink my blood and instead accidentally started the process of turning me. He fled the alley and a few hours later the headmaster found me. I got here a little under a year after Jay-ah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s everyone right?” The headmaster asked, looking around the table. The boys nodded and then looked over at Jungwon. The human was silent. He’d learned so much in the last twenty four hours it was all too much to process. “My head hurts,” Jungwon mumbled before passing out. Luckily he fell onto Sunoo’s shoulder and the older wrapped his arm around Jungwon’s waist. “Riki help me please.” Sunoo said and not a second later was Niki there helping Sunoo pick Jungwon up. Together they carried the boy upstairs, everyone trailing behind them. They laid him down on his bed and turned to the small crowd in their door frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll watch him don’t worry,” Sunoo assured them. He pulled Niki down beside him to sit on the edge of Jungwon’s bed. “Are you sure?” Heeseung asked, his parental instincts kicking in. “We’ll be fine hyung,” Niki replied, hands finding their way to Sunoo’s waist. “Alright then, we’ll save some food for you then.” The headmaster said before ushering everyone away from their room and closing the door. Niki perched his chin on Sunoo’s shoulder. “How do you think he feels right now? How do you feel right now? We’ve never had a human here before.” Niki rambled a bit making Sunoo chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head, placing a chaste kiss on Niki’s cheek. “I’m sure he’s very overwhelmed right now. I’m okay I guess, just a little worried for him is all. Frankly, I’m still not sure how I feel about </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mr. Ahn brought him here.” Sunoo sighed, resting his head lightly on the side of Niki’s. “Do you think he’ll wake up soon?’ Niki asked. Honestly, he wasn’t sure. Anything was possible and humans are so much more complicated than all the books he read as a child would say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humans are weird.” Sunoo replied instead. “That’s mean, I take full offence.” Niki huffed, attempting to retract his hands only to have Sunoo grab them at his waist. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> aren’t human anymore.” Sunoo pointed out. “But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I was human longer than I’ve been a vampire.” Niki fired back making Sunoo giggle. “But you’ll be a vampire forever Riki,” Sunoo singsonged and Niki groaned. He took his chin off Sunoo’s shoulder and changed their position so that They were both sitting cross legged at the end of Jungwon’s bed facing each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki had taken Sunoo’s hands into his own and looked softly at the vampire. “I can tell you like him you know,” Niki softly told the shorter. Sunoo’s eyes widened as his cheeks flushed. He looked away, down at the floor. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” Niki added, and the other’s head snapped back up making eye contact with Niki again. “I think he’s rather nice too,” The taller continued, causing Sunoo to smile a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wouldn’t like him like that Riki,” Sunoo softly admitted. Niki frowned for a moment. “Well I do,” The other replied, pulling Sunoo close. “We’ll figure this out okay?” Niki whispered, pausing a bit. “He’ll come around.” And Sunoo smiled. “I hope so,”          </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>honestly i have no idea how i went from four hundred words to over two thousand in under two hours but here we are. not beta'd but that's a given at this point</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jungwon didn’t wake up till four in the afternoon the next day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘There goes Christmas.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought when he woke up. He looked around and Sunoo nor Niki was nowhere to be found. He was hungry, really hungry. Thinking back to it, he hadn’t eaten since lunch a few days ago. He was still light headed when he stood up and ended up falling onto Sunoo’s bed with a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span> after he took a few steps. Clearly, people downstairs heard him as moments later, as he tried standing up again Niki burst into their room. “Are you okay?” Niki asked, rushing over to Jungwon. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little light headed, and hungry. I’m very hungry.” Jungwon weakly explained. He used his arms to prop himself up on Sunoo’s bed (He had fallen back onto it again). “You haven’t eaten since Christmas Eve silly,” Niki giggled, sitting down beside Jungwon on the bed. “I know,” Jungwon mumbled. He still wasn’t sure how comfortable he was with the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>living with vampires</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing. “Come on, I’ll help you downstairs,” Niki said, holding out a hand for Jungwon to take. Jungwon stared at it, biting his lip before nodding. He grabbed hold of Niki’s hand and the vampire smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki helped him up, bending the arm he had a hold on gently and used his free hand to support Jungwon’s elbow. They walked together, hand in hand as Niki helped him down to the dining room. “Oh look who’s finally up,” Heeseung giggled as they passed the sitting room. Sunoo was placing food on the table as Jungwon and Niki walked in. “How are you feeling?” Sunoo asked as Niki guided Jungwon over to the table. “I could be worse I guess,” Jungwon replied, as he sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunoo nodded. He placed a plate of food in front of the human and sat down beside him. “You know after passing out again, you slept for almost twenty four hours.” Sunoo pointed out as Jungwon began chowing down on the food he’d been provided with. He shrugged, not caring how long he’d slept for. “Oh good, you’re awake. I was beginning to worry.” The headmaster said as he walked into the dining room. “I’m still a little light headed but better now that I’ve eaten something,” Jungwon said between bites of food. Jisuk nodded, walking over to the table. “Oh by the way Jungwon,” Jisuk began. “Everyone here actually wakes up around two, three in the afternoon and goes to bed around six in the morning,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwon sat there wide eyed, he should’ve expected it though. They are vampires after all. “So you all changed your sleep schedules just for me?” Jungwon asked. He looked back and forth between Niki and Sunoo who both had sheepish smiles on their faces. “We had to make the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘pretending to be human’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing believable.” Sunoo said with a bit of a chuckle. “I did wonder why Jay hyung seemed impossibly sluggish that first morning,” Jungwon mumbled. “Hmm?” Sunoo hummed, raising a brow at him. “Oh we just, talked on the porch the day I got here.” Jungwon explained just as Jay seemed to trail into the dining room with Jake in tow. “I hope you aren’t talking bad about me.” Jay giggled. “I don’t think Jungwon-ah has the heart to do that.” Jake replied, holding onto Jay’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwon sighed before taking another bite of the food Sunoo had prepared for him. “Where’s Sunghoon and Heeseung?” The headmaster asked as Jay and Jake sat down. “They’re,” Jay paused. “in the sitting room.” Jake finished for him. Sunoo and Niki both failed to conceal their laughter as Jungwon continued eating. “Park Sunghoon and Lee Heeseung </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> have I told you about kissing in the sitting room?” Jisuk’s voice boomed throughout the house. This time Jungwon joined along laughing with Sunoo and Niki. Jay and Jake laughed along with the three youngest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later Heeseung and Sunghoon emerged from the sitting room looking rather red from ear to ear. “Come on,” Mr. Ahn waved the pair down and they dragged themselves over to the table. Just then Jungwon finished eating and pushed the empty plate away from him a bit. A small, quiet realization fell upon Jungwon in that moment. He cleared his throat, and successfully gained everyone’s attention. “Since you all seem to be immortal, I guess it would be best if I didn’t get too attached to you. You’ll all outlive me anyway.” He gave a dry chuckle as he spoke but no one seemed to laugh with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunoo and Niki were especially quiet and honestly, that scared Jungwon a little. The headmaster let out a small sigh and Jungwon peered over at him. “You know Jungwon, this place only takes in vampires.” Mr. Ahn spoke. Jungwon didn’t seem to understand what he was getting at though. “Like when I found Sunghoon all those years ago,” The headmaster continued. “I don’t quite follow,” Jungwon admitted, brows drew tight. Another sigh fell from Jisuk’s lips before he spoke again. “How often did your mother leave the house during the day?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwon looked at him with confusion but answered nonetheless. “Maybe once a week. If she desperately needed something she’d tell me to pick it up on my way home from school or get my father to pick it up on his way home from work.” The boy explained. Jisuk nodded, leaning forward on the table. “And how often was she more likely to go out after the sun had set?’ The headmaster asked. Nothing made sense to Jungwon. His head was starting to pound again as he wracked his brain for a coherent answer. “We’d go on night walks a few times a week down the poorly lit streets and through the park by our edge of town.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see what I’m getting at Jungwon-ah?” The headmaster asked and Jungwon furiously shook his head. Pushing the chair he was seated in away from the table. He shakily stood up, still shaking his head. “No, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no!</span>
  </em>
  <span> This can’t be, this is — </span>
  <em>
    <span>she wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she wasn’t a-a vampire,” Jungwon stammered out. He stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall as the younger vampires looked at him with a great deal of concern. “Jungwon.” The headmaster spoke. </span>
  <b>“Jungwon.” </b>
  <span>He commanded the boy’s attention. Jungwon was compelled to stand up straight and walk back over to the table. He sat back down on his chair and pulled close to the table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, the joys of a vampire’s powers</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger vampires were all a bit shaken admittedly. In all the years Sunghoon had been at the orphanage, he’d only seen Mr. Ahn use his compelling powers one other time. Everyone else at the table had never seen the headmaster pull this before. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Look at me.” </b>
  <span>And Jungwon did before promptly snapping back to reality. “Sunoo hold his hand please,” The headmaster ordered and the vampire quickly complied. He gently slipped his left hand into Jungwon’s right, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “She would’ve told me,” Jungwon said, voice barely above a whisper. He felt like crying, sobbing alone locked in a room but those tears never seemed to appear. “She might’ve been trying to protect you,” Jay softly piped in. “My parents didn’t tell me till my tenth birthday,” The older continued. “But they still told you,” Jungwon breathed out, moving his gaze from Mr. Ahn to Jay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jungwon, whether you like it or not you’re half vampire. Your mother told me that if anything were to ever happen to her and your father to get you to the orphanage.” Jisuk calmly explained. Jungwon’s head felt like spinning. The last seventy two hours had simply been too much for him. First, he finds out that he’s living with vampires for almost a month and now he finds out he too is part vampire. You must be kidding him. Jungwon shut his eyes tight, shaking his head hoping, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wishing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that this was all a dream. That when he opened his eyes he’d be laying on the living room floor of his small house with his parents beside him sleeping peacefully. Because that’s all this was, a bad dream. Jungwon desperately wanted it to be true, he wanted to believe that when he opened his eyes he wouldn’t see the vampires he’d grown somewhat attached to, but instead his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he opened them. His eyes meeting Sunghoon’s who sat across from him at the table. “I’m, I’m going upstairs.” Jungwon announced, standing up from the table again. “Please don’t follow me, and please don’t do whatever that hypnotizing thing again,” Jungwon shortly added, the last part directed at the headmaster. They all watched as Jungwon disappeared up the stairs and listened as the door (presumably to his, Sunoo and Niki’s shared room) slammed shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwon shut himself off from everyone for the next few days. He adjusted to the new sleeping schedule well but used it to his advantage to go outside and avoid everyone immediately after breakfast and bask in the mid-late afternoon sun. He only spoke when necessary and ate without making any fuss. He had a lot on his mind. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, though it might’ve helped. More than once he found himself up in the attic where most of the old children's toys were kept. There was a big circular window that let in a nice amount of light, even at night when only the moon shined bright. There was a rickety looking rocking chair up there that Jungwon sat in sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would look out into the emptiness of the land that surrounded the orphanage. It was so different here, compared to back in the city where he’d grown up. There was no constant bustling of people. No drunk old men causing commotions at odd hours of the night. There was seemingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Absolutely no one for kilometres. Jungwon wouldn’t be surprised if that was really true. It would make sense. Of what he remembers of the dark, cold ride over after a certain point houses became few and far between. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The days seemed to pass without any mind. Jungwon barely felt alive. He felt only as though he was walking in his body, not meant to be there anymore. He was confused, and scared and he wouldn’t let anyone help him. Everyone seemed to understand that Jungwon wanted to be alone. It was a silent understanding that no one spoke of, but everyone knew. No matter how many worried, longing looks Niki and Sunoo would exchange. Jungwon was in control. He would talk to them when </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was ready. It pained Sunoo to watch the younger struggle by himself. The way Jungwon would silently cry himself to sleep as if Niki and Sunoo couldn’t hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the day before New Year's Eve when Jungwon finally spoke up. It was nearing seven and Jungwon was almost entirely sure that both Sunoo and Niki were asleep but he could no longer do it. He could no longer bear it all by himself. For once, the taller vampire was not clinging to Sunoo as they slept. So Jungwon sat up, wiping away the few tears that had fallen from his eyes. Carefully he swung his legs over the side of his bed and shuffled over to Sunoo’s bed. Wordlessly he climbed into Sunoo’s bed, and the older pulled him close with open arms. “You don’t have to figure this out all by yourself you know,” Sunoo softly whispered, running his fingers through Jungwon’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared hyung,” Jungwon’s voice cracked as he spoke. “I don’t know if I’m scared of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>or being like you or something else entirely but I’m scared.” The boy whispered. Sunoo let a soft sigh fall from his lips as he carefully pulled the younger closer. “You wouldn’t have climbed into my bed if you were scared of me now would you?” Sunoo asked with a quiet chuckle. He was still running his fingers through Jungwon’s hair as the younger rested his head in the crook of his neck. “I guess that’s true,” Jungwon softly admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunoo smiled, and without giving it too much thought he placed a tender kiss on the crown of Jungwon’s head. “It’s late Jungwon-ah, we can talk about this more in the morning mm?” Sunoo hummed. The younger didn’t reply, but Sunoo did feel a small nod against the side of his neck. Sunoo lulled Jungwon to sleep with his gentle raking through of his hair and before the vampire knew it, he was out too. The two boys falling asleep in each other's arms (and it wouldn’t be the only time).</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there is, drama, to come hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is where the graphic depictions of violence tag comes into play just so you know !!! omg also this is the longest chapter so far</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>New Year came and went like another passing day. They didn’t do anything outstandingly special except Mr. Ahn got Sunoo to play the Piano while Heeseung sang them a few songs. Though they hadn’t explicitly talked about having Jungwon turn, the boy knew it was coming. He didn’t like thinking about it though. It scared him just like he had told Sunoo that night he fell asleep in the vampire’s arms. Everything was so new, so alien to him. Sure when he was younger he was taught that Humans and vampires and other creatures coexist. His mother made sure of it, but she also taught him not to fear them, they were just trying to go about their lives just as he was. Oh, how he missed his mother, how he missed both his parents. He missed his home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He missed his late evening walks with his mother where they would speak of their worries. Jungwon missed their family dinners, giggling with his father as they washed the dishes for his mother. He missed going to school, did his friends know he was okay? Were Daniel and Kyungmin worried about him? Would Taeyong bother asking their teacher yet again if Jungwon would be coming in today? Did Yoonwon still wait for him at the barkery every Saturday, or had the younger given up yet? Jungwon missed his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was three days after the new year began when Jungwon found himself up in the attic again. The boy seemed to like it up there, hidden away from everyone. Not that the attic was all that secret of a place, there were quite literally stairs on the second floor to get up there. But the vampires seemed to understand that Jungwon liked the peace and quiet up there. It was his little safe haven away from the reality that he was facing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwon sat up there alone, it was nearing six in the evening and the sun had fallen so far in the sky you could just barely see it peek over the horizon. Jungwon leaned over to the small table beside him where he had kept a box of matches and a candle. The attic was not connected to the electricity of the rest of the orphanage so he had to make do with candles once the sun went down. After lighting the candle, Jungwon went back to the book he was reading. Some god awful translation of Hamlet that Jungwon had found on one of the shelves in the sitting room on the first floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He became so engrossed in his book that he barely even noticed when someone began walking up the stairs. “Jungwon-ah,” The boy snapped his head up, quickly looking over at the top of the stairs. There stood Sunoo, awkwardly playing with the sleeves of his flowy white shirt. Jungwon gave him a small smile, placing his bookmark in the book and closed it. He stood up off the rickety old rocking chair and placed the book on it. “What is it hyung?” Jungwon asked as the vampire approached him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunoo shrugged, carefully pulling Jungwon to sit on the small carpet with him. “Everyone is busy doing something, and I’m not sure what to do.” The older explained as they sat down. Jungwon nodded, flickering his gaze over to him. “So you came to bother me?” Jungwon asked, pretending to be deadly serious. Sunoo pouted, seemingly not able to see through the fact that Jungwon was only kidding. “Oh,” The word fell from Sunoo’s lips in the quietest tone and Jungwon frowned. “I was only kidding hyung, you're not bothering me. It’s probably a good idea that I take a break from what I was reading.” Jungwon softly explained, reaching his hand out to grab Sunoo’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire looked up at him, a small pout on his lips and his cute fox eyes on full display. “You’re mean,” Sunoo replied quietly, just barely over a whisper. Jungwon giggled. “Can’t I have my fun hyung?” The younger asked, and a smile tugged at the pout on Sunoo’s lips. “Fine,” The vampire sighed, leaning his head on Jungwon’s shoulder. “What do you think Jay hyung will make for dinner?” Jungwon asked, absentmindedly playing with Sunoo’s fingers. “Not a clue in the slightest,” Sunoo replied with a chuckle. “What’s everyone else doing?” Jungwon asked. “I think Jay hyung and Jake hyung are preparing breakfast.” Sunoo began. “Riki is doing his extra Korean studies with Mr. Ahn because there are still things he isn’t fluent in yet. Heeseung hyung and Sunghoon hyung are in their room, and well — I’m sure you know how that’s going,” Sunoo awkwardly said, making Jungwon chuckle. “I think I have an idea or two,” The younger replied, still playing with Sunoo’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a while after that. It wasn’t particularly awkward or anything, and both boys were enjoying each other’s company. Their lovely peace was interrupted when Sunoo suddenly spoke. “You smell really nice, Jungwon-ah.” The older said, eyes half-lidded as he breathed in the younger’s scent. Jungwon swallowed, eyes flashing down to look at Sunoo before he looked forward once again. “Thank you?” Jungwon croaked out, not sure of himself as he spoke. “It’s definitely a compliment, love,” Sunoo said, pulling his head off Jungwon’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You smell like sweet peaches and cinnamon — it’s intoxicating really,” Sunoo continued. This time though as he spoke, he looked Jungwon dead in the eye. He leaned in right up to Jungwon’s ear. “I’d really like to get a taste of you,” He whispered. His words sent shivers down Jungwon’s spine as he froze in place. It seemed almost involuntary — </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost, </span>
  </em>
  <span>when Jungwon gave the older a quick, unsure nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwon had no idea what he had just agreed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he felt it. A soft pair of lips on his neck, placing gentle kisses along one side. He felt Sunoo’s fangs drag across the sensitive skin of his neck. Sunoo pulled away, inhaling Jungwon’s scent sharply. By this point, his fangs had come out all the way and as he dug them into the skin of Jungwon’s neck the boy began to feel dizzy. “Hyung,” He weakly whined out as he felt the blood leaving his body. Sunoo hummed into his neck as he continued drinking his blood. “Is everything supposed to be so loud? I can hear Jay hyung and Jake hyung talking downstairs. And did the room get brighter? My head hurts,” Jungwon rambled out in a daze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could indeed now hear Jay and Jake bickering in the kitchen about the way Jake had cut the potatoes. He could also hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was that Sunghoon and Heeseung were doing in their room but he tried not to listen too hard to that one. The room did seem to get brighter, far brighter than he remembered it being from just the light of the one candle he had previously lit. Sunoo’s eyes shot open as he quickly retreated. He stumbled away from Jungwon, horror washing over his face as he realized what he’d just started. Sunoo had just accidentally begun the process of turning Jungwon into a vampire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung you smell really nice,” Jungwon mumbled, hand reaching up to his neck to feel the wound Sunoo had created. “Oh my god Jungwon I’m so sorry,” Sunoo stammered out. “L-let me help you up we have to go see the headmaster.” Sunoo reached out to help Jungwon up and the younger obliged. He was far too dizzy to get up on his own, so Sunoo’s help was greatly appreciated. Sunoo was definitely not the strongest person at the orphanage so helping Jungwon down not one, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> flights of stairs seemed to be out of the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got down to the second floor, Sunoo harshly kicked at Sunghoon and Heeseung’s door. Moments later a very annoyed Heeseung opened the door. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you — oh my god what happened to him?” His annoyance quickly turned to concern as he noticed the boy, barely awake with blood slowly trickling down his neck. “I, I didn’t mean to I promise hyung,” Sunoo’s voice was close to a quiet sob and he could see Sunghoon behind Heeseung frantically putting on and buttoning up his shirt. The two older vampires took hold of Jungwon and they quickly made their way all the way down to the basement where Mr. Ahn’s office was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay and Jake, startled by the sudden commotion, followed them downstairs. Sunoo opened the door to Jisuk’s office without knocking and the two oldest vampires carried Jungwon inside. Niki looked up from his book in shock and Mr. Ahn sat there with an unreadable expression. “I think Sunoo accidentally started the process of turning Jungwon into a full vampire.” Heeseung explained, vaguely gesturing to the smaller vampire beside him. “How did I know that of all of you that could possibly slip up, it would be you, Mr. Kim?” That was all the headmaster asked. Sunoo stayed silent, not having the slightest clue as to how he should respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know this means </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to be the one to finish the process Sunoo,” Mr. Ahn added. Sunoo’s eyes widened in shock, he hadn’t thought of that. He hadn’t thought much at all, that’s what landed him in this current predicament. “Heeseung-ah, Sunghoon-ah, please take Jungwon to the next room over,” The two vampires nodded. “Jungwon darling, you can’t go to sleep just yet,” Heeseung softly told the younger. Jungwon groaned. Everything hurt, his head was spinning and oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> why was everything so loud. “But my head hurts hyung,” Jungwon mumbled out. Fading in and out of consciousness. They gently placed Jungwon on the clinic table as Sunoo trudged over to the supply closet. “Everyone leave please,” Sunoo asked, though it was more of an order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeptical glances were shared between everyone before they all nodded. Heeseung was the last to leave and Sunoo gave him a reassuring smile. The older vampire closed the door and Sunoo sighed. “This is going to hurt a lot Jungwon-ah,” Sunoo whispered, walking over to Jungwon with a wooden stake in his hand. “What are you going to-.” Jungwon cut himself off with an ear-piercing scream. Sunoo, without warning, had used all of his strength to drive the stake into the younger’s chest. (He was going to need a new white shirt ) “Make it stop, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!” Jungwon screamed at the top of his lungs. His arms frantically trying to pull the stake out of his chest. “Jungwon-ah you can’t take it out yet,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunoo carefully pried Jungwon’s hands away from the stake as blood quickly spilled from his chest. It hurt Sunoo deeply to see Jungwon like this. He’d never had to see anyone actually be turned. Two years ago when Niki arrived Mr. Ahn was the one to do it, all he heard from upstairs were the boy’s desperate screams. He tenderly brought one hand to Jungwon’s head, stroking the boy’s hair. Blood seemed to cover every inch of his chest as he continued to let out stomach curdling screams that brought pins and needles to Sunoo’s heart. Then all at once, his screaming stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwon laid lifelessly on the table. His eyes rolled back in his head and his arms falling limp off the side of the table. The three minutes of Jungwon laying there lifeless were excruciating for Sunoo. What if he had accidentally killed Jungwon? What if he hated him when he woke up? What if he resented him forever? (And forever was definitely a possibility) What if he avoided him and ignored his entire existence? Excruciating. At some point he pulled the stake out of Jungwon’s chest in those three minutes, blood draining so fast out of his body it was almost concerning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the younger shot up, so fast it startled Sunoo. “What happened? Where am I? Why do my teeth hurt? Why is my shirt bloody? Why is there — WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN MY CHEST?” Jungwon frantically asked, trying to get off the table. Sunoo held him down, softly whispering that everything was okay, that he would be okay. It took another five minutes for Jungwon to fully calm down. He held on tight to one of Sunoo’s hands as the older’s other hand gently carded through his brown locks. They heard the door click open and in slipped Niki. “Is he okay?” The vampire asked voice laced with genuine concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki walked up to the pair. He slipped an arm around Sunoo’s waist. “Everything hurts,” Jungwon breathed out. “You do have a big hole where your heart is,” Niki said with a chuckle. “Don’t laugh at him,” Sunoo pouted. “Oh no I can laugh, I know exactly how he feels.” Niki paused, looking down at Sunoo. “You, on the other hand, Mr. Full blood vampire, cannot.” Niki snickered, making Sunoo groan. “Can we please focus on the hole in my chest, and could you two please stop being so loud. My head is pounding,” Jungwon rambled, squeezing the hand he had hold of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki nodded, releasing Sunoo from his grasp. The Japanese vampire walked over to the medicine cabinet above the skin and pulled out a small pill bottle. He filled up a glass with water and then brought both the glass and the pills to Jungwon. Sunoo’s helped the young vampire sit up a bit. Jungwon let out a quiet groan as he reached for the glass Niki was holding. The vampire passed him a single pill and Jungwon gladly gulped it down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I just going to have a hole in my chest forever?” Jungwon asked, leaning back onto his arms for support sitting up. Niki giggled, unbuttoning his shirt. He opened it just enough to show Jungwon the starburst-like scar on his chest. The taller quickly buttoned his shirt back up as he went to put away the pill bottle. He took his place back beside Sunoo rather fast. Slipping his arm around the shorter’s waist once again. “I’m thirsty,” Jungwon croaked out. Though he had just drank an entire glass of water he felt parched. His throat was dry and his mouth seemed to be getting drier by the second. Sunoo gave the young vampire a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get Mr. Ahn to get you some blood while we draw you a bath.” Sunoo explained. “Do you think you can walk? Or is Riki going to have to help you?” The oldest added. Jungwon shrugged. “Let’s find out,” He said, swinging his legs over the side of the table. He jumped off the table onto the floor with a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Though, he seemed stable enough. Niki and Sunoo followed close behind Jungwon as they walked upstairs. Just to make sure they were there to catch him in case he fell. When they made it to the first floor Sunoo spotted Mr. Ahn in the kitchen. “Can you please get some blood bags ready for after we finish washing him up?’ Sunoo asked, stopping by the doorway to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The headmaster nodded and Sunoo quickly caught up to the younger vampires. When they got up to the bathroom, Niki told Jungwon to sit on the lid of the toilet for the time being. Sunoo began drawing a bath for the younger, worried he might fall in the shower. Niki travelled to Jake’s room for the time being. “Hyung, until the headmaster goes into town — do you think Jungwon-ah could borrow a set of your clothes? You two are the closest in size.” Niki explained and the older vampire chuckled. “Of course Niki, it’s no problem at all. How is he holding out?” Jake asked and he shuffled around the room gathering his spare set of clothes. “Not terribly,” Niki let out a breathy laugh as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake smiled. “That’s good,” He said as he passed over the clothes to Niki. The younger nodded before scurrying off back to the bathroom. By the time he arrived in the bathroom, the bath had been filled completely. “Are you two going to — stay here?” Jungwon breathed out, his breath hitching as he reached up to the buttons of his shirt. “We can’t let you bathe all by yourself, especially not with that wound and especially not in </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> state.” Sunoo explained. “We’ll turn around while you undress though,” Niki added. He tugged on Sunoo’s arm to turn around and the shorter complied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of Jungwon was feeling incredibly awkward about the whole ordeal. I mean, he is a teenage boy after all. But he was also very thankful that they seemed to care about him so much. It was comforting and even though he felt like he should resent Sunoo for turning him — he couldn’t find it in himself to do so. So instead he quickly got undressed and situated himself in the tub. He winced as the hot water touched the wound on his chest. “You can turn around now,” Jungwon softly told them. The pair turned around and slowly approached the tub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was tender really, the invisible bound these three shared. They were quiet most of the time the two older vampires helped him in the bath. A comforting blanket of silence only broken every so often by Niki making a joke, or some comment that resulted in Sunoo and/or Jungwon lightly hitting shoulder. It was nice, and if moments like these made Jungwon’s stomach churn with butterflies — no one needed to know.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eeeek !! its the last chapter, not beta'd!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning was — rough to say the very least. Jungwon woke up rather violently, his body throwing him up so fast in pursuit of something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jungwon was thirsty. “Jungwon-ah, are you okay?” Sunoo sleepily asked. “I’m thirsty,” The younger groaned, his head pounding as he spoke. Sunoo sighed, he pulled himself from Niki’s grasp and sat down on Jungwon’s bed. The older rolled up the sleeve of his sleep shirt and stuck out his arm. “No one else is awake yet so here,” The older vampire explained, motioning for Jungwon to bite his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was hesitance behind Jungwon’s eyes, but only for a moment as the next thing the sleepy vampire knew, Jungwon had sunk his fresh new fangs into his arm. Sunoo winced at the pain, forcing his eyes shut. It had been a long while since someone, or rather, someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>than Niki had drank from him. “Slow down there, Jungwon-ah,” Sunoo whispered, gently caressing the young vampire’s hair with his free hand. When Sunoo began feeling a tad lightheaded he used all his strength to force his arm out of Jungwon’s mouth. The younger let out a low growl and Sunoo (though lightheaded) giggled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough for now,” Sunoo softly said, patting Jungwon’s head. A scowl appeared on Jungwon’s face, he was still thirsty, but I do suppose going almost seventeen years without blood would make one rather parched. “But,” Jungwon began only to have Sunoo firmly shake his head. “Mr. Ahn will give you more at breakfast, for now, you should sleep more,” Jungwon frowned at the older’s response. “Can you sleep with me?” Jungwon softly asked, a frown still evident on his face. Sunoo smiled as Jungwon pulled him down beside him. “Of course love,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunoo wrapped his arms around Jungwon’s smaller frame. His fingers carded through the younger’s soft hair, lulling him — slowly but surely, back to sleep. It took a little while for Jungwon to fall back asleep. Sunoo released a breath he did not know he was holding in when he finally felt Jungwon’s breathing even out.  He relaxed and fell asleep shortly after Jungwon had. It was after three when Sunoo was woken by Jungwon again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My head hurts hyung, and my teeth and why is everything so loud again?” The younger groaned, ripping himself from Sunoo’s hold. “Calm down please Jungwon-ah,” Sunoo sat up, gently grabbing hold of one of Jungwon’s hands. “Get dressed and we can go downstairs. I’ll get you some medicine and I’ll get Mr. Ahn to get you some blood since you aren’t allowed any more of mine,” The older explained and Jungwon groaned again but nodded. Sunoo gave a reassuring squeeze to Jungwon’s hand and helped the young vampire out of bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Sunoo’s bed, Niki stirred in his sleep. “What time is it?” The vampire mumbled, clearly still mostly asleep. Sunoo giggled, peering at the clock on the nightstand between Jungwon and Niki’s beds. “3:14, I’m sure Jay hyung is preparing breakfast as we speak.” That seemed to do the trick to get Niki out of bed and soon the three vampires were all getting dressed to head downstairs. Sunoo helped Jungwon finish buttoning up his shirt and tied the two pieces of fabric together at his neck in a little bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki sleepily at Jungwon’s distressed state. “Mmm, why do I smell your blood Sunoo?” Niki asked as he opened the door of their room. The older chuckled awkwardly. “Oh uh, Jungwon-ah was well — hungry, and it was far too early for anyone to be awake.” Sunoo explained and Niki nodded, looking between Jungwon (who was currently clinging to Sunoo’s arm) and Sunoo. “So I assume you let him drink from you? I haven’t even drank from you in a while,” The younger mumbled the last part but both Sunoo </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jungwon definitely heard it. “Don’t sulk Riki.” The older playfully scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go downstairs please?” Jungwon mumbled. His head still felt like it was imploding and frankly, he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to put up with it. “Oh yes of course,” Niki dropped the conversation and helped Sunoo help Jungwon downstairs. “Good morning you three,” Jay singsonged from the kitchen. A sleepy Jake hung his arms loosely around Jay’s waist from behind. His chin tucked up on Jay’s right shoulder. “Jay hyung, where’s headmaster Ahn?” Niki asked, making Jay turn to them. “He should be in his office downstairs,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunoo nodded and pried Jungwon’s arms off his arm. Jungwon frowned but quickly held onto Niki’s arm (to which the vampire blushed furiously, but if Jungwon noticed he didn’t say anything). Niki led Jungwon into the dining room where Heeseung and Sunghoon were already sitting at the table. “Good morning you two, where’s Sunoo?” Heeseung asked and Niki helped Jungwon sit down before getting seated in his own chair. “He’s getting Mr. Ahn to get Jungwon some blood and he’s grabbing medicine for his head from the room downstairs.” Niki explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older vampires nodded and Sunghoon sent a warm smile to Jungwon. “So what’s it like, you know — turning I mean.” Sunghoon asked, making both Niki and Heeseung burst out laughing. “What?” Sunghoon pouted. “It’s been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> long time since I was turned. You can’t expect me to remember everything.” That did elicit a giggle from Jungwon who mumbled something about Sunghoon being an old man which got everyone laughing again. “It isn’t wonderful if I’m being honest with you. Everything hurts and I’m so so thirsty all the time. Oh and you know, not to mention the giant hole in my chest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heeseung chuckled. “It gets better Jungwon-ah, I promise.” The older said and Niki reached over the empty chair between them and grabbed Jungwon’s hands. “Plus, you have me and Sunoo — and everyone else, to help you out.” Jungwon couldn't help but blush at the idea of Niki and Sunoo caring for him even more than they already were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no reason to lie at this point in the narrative. Jungwon knew what he felt for Sunoo and Niki was different from what he felt for everyone else at Summerside Orphanage. They were different. The way they made him feel was very different from everyone else. Sunoo made his stomach do backflips and his head swim whenever he so much as looked Jungwon in the eye. And Niki, well Niki made him burn with a sort of fire that he’d never felt before. One that warmed him in the best possible way and made his whole body tingle. Jungwon was sure of very few things in his life right now but one thing’s for sure is that he was so incredibly happy to have those two in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He merely hoped the feeling was mutual)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunoo appeared at the table moments later, a glass of water in one hand and a pill held firmly in the other. “Here you go love, Mr. Ahn will be up soon with some blood so don-,” “Sunoo why do I smell blood coming from you?” Heeseung asked, interrupting the pureblood as he spoke. Sunoo stopped right beside Jungwon, his face burning up a special sort of red Heeseung and Sunghoon had only seen him go a few times before. “I drank from him earlier,” Jungwon replied without giving it much thought and the two oldest vampires smirked. “I thought that was something you only let dear Niki do,” Heeseung pointed out. “Or is Jungwon-ah special?” Sunghoon asked, raising his brow at the pureblood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunoo, who was already a dangerous shade of red, somehow became even redder at their comments and questions. Jungwon, though slightly, just slightly, delirious, could see the way Sunoo was reacting and it gave him some small sense of hope that maybe, just maybe the older shared the same feelings he did. “Will you two arses quit teasing Sunoo?” Jay said as he and Jake waltzed into the dining room with breakfast, followed moments later by Mr. Ahn. “We were just having a little bit of fun,” Sunghoon replied, suppressing a giggle as he spoke. “This is for you,” The headmaster said, passing a bag of blood over to Jungwon who happily accepted it. The young vampire quickly bit down on the bag and the older vampires watched with silly smiles on their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next couple of days were much of the same, though Mr. Ahn did keep decreasing the amount of blood the young vampire was getting. He woke up in pain most days, had breakfast with everyone and would spend at least an hour secluded in the attic reading. He would lounge in the living room as Sunoo played soft tunes on the piano and would watch as Niki danced about the room. Though things were painful, they were also beautiful. Like sitting on the porch at two in the morning with Jay in the mid-January cold talking about random things as they looked at the stars. Or Jake helping him read a book in English he couldn’t quite wrap his head around. Or Niki crawling into his bed a week after he’d turned to cuddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was later that day that Jungwon confided in Heeseung. “I think I like them hyung,” The younger softly said as they sat up in the attic by themselves. “Sunoo and Niki?” Heeseung asked and Jungwon nodded. “I’m surprised it took you this long to come to that conclusion Jungwon-ah,” Heeseung said, patting the younger’s head. “It seemed rather obvious, at least to the rest of us, that you three liked each other,” Jungwon’s eyes widened. “You think they like me too?” He asked, rather exasperatedly at that. “Oh, you hadn’t caught on yet?” Heeseung asked with an awkward chuckle. “No?!” Jungwon exclaimed and the older patted his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think those two have been far gone for you for a while now,” Heeseung paused. He turned his head to Jungwon and gave him a soft smile. “You should talk to them love,” Jungwon frowned, only for a moment though before he smiled. “Maybe soon. Maybe around my birthday,” The younger explained, dropping his head onto Heeseung’s shoulder. “When is your birthday by the way?” Heeseung asked. “February ninth,” The young vampire answered. “Well then we must have a party, that’s less than two weeks away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That week and a half approaching Jungwon’s birthday seemed to pass by in an instant. They began classes on the first of February but they only did them on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. They had a heavy snowfall on that Wednesday and when classes were finished for the day everyone headed outside to play in the snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(“The first one to make the nicest snowman wins!” Jay exclaimed as they ran outside. “Nicest is such an objective word!” Heeseung groaned, running after Sunghoon. “No you’re just bad at making snowmen hyung,” Sunoo snickered, having already started making his snowman.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And on the Friday, Jungwon managed to fall asleep in both Sunoo and Niki’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Jungwon laid down after a hard first week of classes and an even harder second week of being a vampire. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he laid alone in his shared room. Niki was in the shower and Sunoo was brushing his teeth leaving Jungwon momentarily alone. His eyes fell closed and his breathing evened out but he was still wide awake when the door creaked open and Sunoo stepped inside their room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Jungwon softly called. “Sleep with me?” He asked, eyes still shut. “Of course,” There was some light shuffling around the room which Jungwon could only assume was Sunoo changing into his pyjamas before he felt a dip in the mattress of his bed and an arm slink around his waist. Jungwon rolled over, nestling his head in the crook of Sunoo’s neck. They laid together in silence. Sunoo’s hand rubbing gentle circles on Jungwon’s lower back lulling him into a light slumber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did hear the door click open and creak when Niki entered after his shower. The vampire pouted at the sight of the two boys he liked most cuddling without him. So, after slipping into his pyjamas, he climbed over Jungwon and wrapped his arm around his waist from the other side of him. The tiny bed was certainly not made for three teenage boys to sleep on at once which meant they were impossibly close as they fell asleep. Not that either of them minded. They liked being close, falling asleep in each other’s arms. They all fell asleep with smiles on their faces that night.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, like a passing wind, Jungwon’s birthday had arrived. He was awoken at three in the afternoon by Sunoo and Niki jumping onto his bed, smothering him in a hug. “You two can’t kill me on my birthday,” Jungwon chuckled as they pulled away, sitting up a bit. “We can’t, you’re right,” Sunoo giggled. “But we can smother you with love and affection, can’t we?” Niki pointed out, one hand still resting on Jungwon’s stomach. Jungwon burned red at the comment, and they both definitely took note of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jungwon-ah,” Sunoo called softly. “Can we talk about something?” The oldest asked. Jungwon sat up a bit before nodding. “Of course we can hyung,” Sunoo and Niki made eye contact before both of their gazes landed back on Jungwon. “You know Jungwon, all vampires are supposed to find their </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span> someday. And when Niki arrived a year after I had, I thought he had to be mine. It was an unspoken thing really, but I figured he knew as well. We never really declared anything like Heeseung hyung and Sunghoon hyung but at least we knew better than Jay hyung and Jake hyung who seem to be dancing around each other to this day. But then you came along-,” “And you were just so special,” Niki added, cutting off Sunoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwon was quiet. His stomach was filled with butterflies and he couldn’t quite seem to be able to look either vampire in the eye. Sunoo let a soft sigh fall from his lips as he gently grabbed hold of one of Jungwon’s hands. “What we’re trying to say Jungwon, is that we think you’re our forever too,” Sunoo said as he watched Jungwon’s face quickly burn red. “And we hope the thought is mutual,” Niki added, taking hold of Jungwon’s free hand. The younger wasn’t quite sure what to say. He’d been rendered completely and utterly speechless but he hoped his next move would do all the talking for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on Sunoo’s lips and then Niki’s as well. When he pulled away, both males were bright red and he was sure they understood him. “Let’s go have breakfast?” Jungwon softly suggested. Niki scoffed. “You want us to go eat after you pulled that?” He asked in utter disbelief. Niki climbed on top of Jungwon’s lap and Sunoo couldn’t help but giggle at the action. “I do suppose breakfast can wait for a little,” Jungwon mumbled as Niki leaned in real close. Niki smiled, placing his lips on Jungwon’s. Jungwon tasted like strawberries and creme. It was nearly as intoxicating as his scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunoo whined, tugging on Niki’s shirt. “No fair, you can’t have all the fun.” Niki pulled away as both he and Jungwon giggled at the older’s whining. Jungwon reached out and gently grasped Sunoo’s jawline. He brought him close and soon his lips were on Sunoo’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was very safe to say that they were more than a little late for breakfast.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading this au!! i had so so much fun writing it and i hope you liked it. yell at me on twt @ enhaxtz and tell me ur thoughts in the comments :D ill be working more on my jaywon au and potentially a canon compliant sunki au hehe</p><p>-sonja</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello lovelies i was just wondering if you would be up for a sequel, cause id be up to write one if people were down to read it. that's all have a nice day &lt;333 let me know in the comments</p><p>-sonja</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>